A dark descent
by TrueDarkSonic12
Summary: everything was going fine until it showed up read to find out more the rating will maybe change during the story but enjoy and PLEASE SEND ME A REVIEW (
1. A weird discovery

** Just read enjoy and send me a review.**

Blaze i will call the gang sonic said yea you do that blaze said.

**Sonic Pov**

when does he pick up his phone i said hey sonic tails said um call the rest of the gang and get here asap i said bye tails said see

ya i said and ended the call as i walked to blaze and kiss her passionetly blaze just looks down in the hole something is down there i can feel it she said well yea of course something will be down there i said i know but whatever is down there is going to change the world somehow she said

**10 minutes earlie**r

sup knux,tails,shadow,rouge,amy,marine

why did you call us down here shadow said maybe that will explain sonic said pointing at the nest

whoa marine said looking at the 140 meter long nest

so its just a nest shadow said but this nest wasnt here yesterday i bickered at him so lets explore the damn thing knuckles said me,knuckles and tails will get a birds eye view of the place rouge said thats fine by me i said well looks like im stuck withe shadow,sonic and marine blaze mumbled marine hop on sonic said okay she said as she jumped on my back so heavy i said what does that mean marine said nothing well lets explore the place shadow said.

**Blaze Pov**

Let go then i said as i left a trail of smoke trying not to catch the nest on fire. i look to my right seeing sonic carrying marine by the look of his face looked like he was uncomfortable then i looked to my left noticing shadow just staring at me making me feel umcomfortable so i turned away looking up as i can see rouge and knuckles in the air gliding.

**Rouge Pov**

Sonic I screamed seeing a large hole that he was going to fall in.

Sonic Pov

What i yelled youre going to fall in a large hole she said but it was to late i fell in the hole so i threw marine out before she could suffer the same fate

so i started counting to three like my mother told me when i was a child

**FlashBack**

**Sonic Pov**

mommy are you scared of death i asked no we all going to die someday she said

i know its scary i said just count to three she said okay i said come on sonic lets play manic said

coming i said

End of Flasback

good times i said as a tear escaped my eye

One

Two

Three

and a splash was heard

i must of hit a lake i said mentaly i swimed to the top and found a flat boulder. all i heard was scre ams what I yelled loud enough you guys can jump its not that deep i lied first i saw blaze jump and hit the water and swam to the flat boulder i was standing on and shot me a death glare.

**2 minutes later**

now everyone shot me a death glare at the same time what i said as i slowy smiled blaze then snaped her fingers and formed a flame in her hand using it as a torch wait sonic said as he touched the wall felling something then he grabed blaze hand and aimed her flame on the thing he felt as then it lighted up well its a torch he said as he pushed it to the right as it light all the torches on the wall lets explore i said as they started walking.

**20 minutes later**

im so bored i said well just gotta keep walking blaze said as i saw a faint light so we all running to it as it got brighter and brighter we slowed down to find nothing but a room lit by a torch and a skeleton gaurding something with its diary in it free hand i pushed the skeleton gently and took its diary and the thing that looked like a rock i think its time to get out of here i said as the cave started to shake violently so we all started to rush to the place we started at but it was blocked by a boulder so i started to kick it only putting dents in it move back i said as they backed away as i sprinted kicking the boulder as it shatered to peices fuck were screwed i said shadow teleport us to the surface i said ok he said CHAOS CONTROL he yelled as we teleported to the surface then we all fell on the grassy surface and slowly dissapering.


	2. Legends can be true

**Just Review its not that hard.**

**Blaze Pov**

Whats happening right now I said I have no clue tails said so we all just looked as the nest started to fade into thin air now thats some creepy shit sonic and knuckles both said but look we still got the diary sonic said come on and open the thing i said.

** _Day 1 year 1324 _**

_ ** Unkown Pov **_

_It was just and ordinary day until a lound sound like cannons being fired so i jumped up and looked out my window to see huge lizards with wings but some people called them dragons this will be all i am writing today. _

Dragons are nothing but myths i said how about we skip a few pages sonic said

** _Day 57 year 1329_**

**_ Unkown Pov_**

_Now everyone in the town wants to kill me for taking and keeping the dragon egg i must hide it i will hide this egg in my great grandfathers that is hidden until his_

_birthday how it is hidden well he made it in a dragons nest. _ But the group didnt notice that while they were reading the egg was hatching

_whoever is reading this my time is almost up and this will be my final _sonic whyd you stop i asked this is going to scare thte fuck out of you blaze sonic said come on faker he said yea hon rouge said what you scared knuckles and tails said as amy covered her ears spill the beans tails and marine both said _  
_

_I love you blaze my purple sunshine. _as evryone except sonic and blaze yelled blaze sonic youre reading it wrong knuckles said as he looked at the diary that is some weird as shit knuckles said then a faint scream the egg sonic said as i rushed to his side and picked it up gently as it started to blow sparks out of its mouth as eveyone chuckled even shadow well look at the time sonic said as he looked at the sky yetime to hit the sack sonic said as sonic picked me up bridal style and sprinted home sonic and blaze lived in a 2 story house with an pool in the backyard when you open the door the living room is the first room you see and too the left there is the kitchen and too the right is a garage and in the living room just a little bit further from the etrance to the kitchen there are stairs that lead to the bedrooms in the living room they have a 60 inch hd lcd vizio with a Brandon 3pc Sectional Collection , Sofa Loveseat wedge in the garage sonic had a Lamborghini Adventador and a Energica im tired and im hungry sonic said you can eat tommorow i said nah im good sonic said as he set me down so i could go to sleep i walked up the steps to our bedroom sonic and blazes bed was a Kirviller King Size Leather Padded Back Bed With Solid Wood , Dark Merlot Finish and soon sonic joined me wraping his arms around me and put the purple silk sheets over us good night blaze sonic said.

**Lots of explaining in this chapter well really would like som reviews**


	3. A good day

** Just read enjoy and send me a review.**

Sonic Pov

All i could hear was screams of agony and pain and explosoins whats going on i said welcome brother a voice said who are you im you as the voice laughed as i shot up from my bed sonic whats wrong blaze said as i look to my left seeing blazes beautiful golden eyes just a nightmare i said k she said i walk downstairs to get me some food but the refridgerator door was gone and the food i walk out the kitchen i cant look but i have to i said i open my eyes seeing that the refrigertor door in my 60 inch vizzio ok i said i run to my garage and finding my house that my lamborghini was in my pool but all that was left were bolts i search the house for the baby dragon but he wasnt here son of a bitch i yelled as blaze ran down the stairs as her eyes widened looking at the house as she fell to the floor in tears its ok i said look at the house she said well good thing we have insurance

2 hours later

well its good as new i said yea lets look for that dragon blaze said well can we make out like old times i said nope blaze said

please i said

no blaze said

please i said again

ok right after we find sparks blaze said well excuse me who and the hell are you talking about i asked the dragon blaze said

1 hour later now sparks did you learn your lesson blaze said

sparks pov

i looked at the purple cat and just nodded and opened my wings and jumped of of the thing the purple cat placed me on and jumped off trying to fly but failed in the process were going to need a professoinal she said as she started to stare in my eyes yes she fell under the dragons spell i said mentaly as then i felt a tiny pierce in my head but ignored it.

Blaze pov

why cant i look away i said mentaly what is your name a voice said a voice who are you i asked sparks the voice said what is your name sparks said again blaze and the blue hedghog is sonic i said ok youre going to feel a pierce in your head sparks said why i asked that will mean that were connected so i can talk to you without staring in your eyes sparks said ok i said One...Two...Three sparks said as he looked away and i felt like someone was drilling into my head you ok blaze sonic said yea how about we watch a movie i said ok sonic said as he set his hand on the floor and sparks walked on it and sat on the couch i will make us some popcorn i said thanks blaze sonic and sparks both said.

Sonic pov

i walk up the stairs and walked in me and blazes bedroom and set him down on our bed good night sparks i said closing the door leaving a crack in it i walked down the stairs seeing blaze on the couch waiting for me come on sonic she said im coming i ran to the couch cuddling with blaze on the couch got it said as i put slither on from netflix (people if youre going to watch this on netflix dont eat while watching it ecspecialy you people with weak stomachs) there were some parts blaze couldnt watch because she didnt want to lose her appetite MEAT sonic said as blaze then jolted ahahahhaahahahahahahaahhaha i laughed as she looked at me and then started to make out with me heh heh i said.

**Need reviews would apreciate it alot**


End file.
